


Only you, Only me, Only us

by KimKazumi



Category: SHINee
Genre: Bottom Lee Taemin, Fluff, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Smut, Top Kim Jonghyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 16:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKazumi/pseuds/KimKazumi
Summary: Taemin had the worst day in his whole life, he was fired because he didn't make his task. He decided to go into the club, but it wasn't just some classic club.Jonghyun is a vampire working at a local establishment where humans can pay to visit and get their blood sucked as well as pay for other services of a carnal nature. He has been looking for someone who would be his forever for years...What will the fate bring to them?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy it ♥  
[](https://ibb.co/V9ymjL9)  


When the town was covered by the black cloak of the night and first stars dawned in the sky, it began to live around a well-known building. Someone could easily call it a palace. This mansion was popular because people came here under the cover of the night because they wanted to enjoy adrenaline and fun. 

Newcomers were welcomed by two masked men who were guarding the door of the local establishment. But it wasn’t just some normal mansion. It was full of amazing creatures with sharp white teeth. Someone would say that they are leeches, bloodsuckers, it was truth. These people also came there every night because an owner of the mansion offered them also other services of a carnal nature.

In the town it was the only one mansion with twenty-six vampires. They were beautiful, pieces of art and humans couldn’t hold their arms calmly straight. Vampires with different colors of their eyes that was something what made people a bit wild.

Jinki, one of the oldest vampires in the town who was also the boss of this mansion, was proud of his precious workers. When it was the opening time, he took on his black suit and brushed his black hair a bit back. He put on his wrist various kinds of bracelets, watch and put on his fingers few rings. He was rich and he loved showing it to others. His eyes always shone in deep dark black and red color.

After fixing his tie he walked out from his bedroom and something hit his nose. The smell of blood and sex wasn’t nothing new. Jinki wrinkled his nose a bit and walked through a big door when he met the sight of his precious ones who were sitting on the couch and around them were humans. When his eyes got locked with a vampire, who wasn’t that much younger than him and who was the shortest in the whole workplace, the vampire smirked at him and got up with a black-haired man in his arms who was now sweating because of the pleasure.

“Hyung, wanna taste?” the blonde smirked when the older man frowned a bit, but sighed… he was used to be called My lord or Sir, but this one vampire, who almost looked like an abandoned puppy though he was the best and everyone respected him, never called him like that even he had respect towards him.

“Haven’t you already drunk from him?” Jinki asked but licked two small wounds on man’s neck when the man whined.

“Not so much… he doesn’t have enough good taste of his blood,” the blonde wrinkled his nose and Jinki chuckled but then he bit into man’s neck starting to drink the blood which caused man’s moaning scream.

“You should stop being so picky, Jonghyun!” another vampire laughed from the couch while he was stroking lady’s back.

These offers for the best nights were for women and men, it didn’t matter who will come, everyone would get what they wanted. But Jonghyun had his own preferences. He never wanted to deal with women. Jinki knew about the secret which Jonghyun held so he understood him. At least he could have some more hot times with men’s clients.

“Pay attention to your own client, Kibum,” Jinki said to the raven boy when he pulled away from man’s neck.

Jonghyun smirked at the raven boy with winning smile and put the man in his arms on the free couch.

“He had paid only for this… nothing more… he can go away,” Jonghyun said and stretched himself, the said client was now hardly dreaming thanks to Jinki.

“I don’t think that he would be alive after some rough sex from you, Jonghyun… my little gold,” Jinki looked into Hyun’s eyes and reached his hand to stroke younger boy’s cheek.

Jonghyun stiffened a bit and frowned. He didn’t like it, his boss was making him always speechless and confused. But he never took it somehow seriously against him. Jinki’s eyes shone and he licked his fangs which were out. The difference between him and Jonghyun, Jonghyun always hid his fangs and instead of them he used as his power red eyes.

“Wanna take a shot? Mojito? Like always?” Jinki chuckled and winked at Jonghyun.

“Can work for me,” Hyun muttered when his boss smiled and without a glance at other vampires he walked to the bar where he sat on one chair and nodded at barista.

“Twice mojito, Heechul,” Jinki said as Jonghyun came closer and sat down as well.

“As you wish, boss,” Heechul smirked and gave them two glasses with cocktail.

The mansion had a ground floor and a first floor where were few bedrooms only for few vampires. It included also Jonghyun and rest of Jinki’s gems. The bar where Heechul worked was next to the reception where was sitting brown-haired vampire.

“How is the work going, Leeteuk?” Jinki asked when the called man showed a bit his two fangs and smiled.

“It is going well… today we have already seventy clients,” he smirked laughing. “Almost everyone had five clients and only Jonghyun had one…” he added looking at the blonde vampire.

“Well, our little gem is being always picky,” Jinki sighed and looked also at the blonde boy who smirked at them both.

“I love always only sweet innocent blood… and I want only innocent baby for some sexual acts,” he laughed and drank his drink.

“I am still surprised that you’re not starving,” Heechul smiled and wiped some glasses with a cloth.

“Well, at the end of the day I would have to take the last man,” Jonghyun sighed.

“You are lucky today then,” Teuk said as he turned his head towards a newcomer.

It was very young boy who seemed to be around twenty years old. His eyes were slightly filled with fear and when he saw four vampires who were watching him, he froze and shivered. Jonghyun could feel his emotions which were terrified. 

“I guess that he will in no time run away,” Jonghyun muttered, took last sip of his drink and smiled at Heechul.

“I am going upstairs, if there would be need, I will be ready,” he then looked at Teuk who nodded and Jonghyun with a smile walked upstairs to his bedroom.

The newcomer looked at the vampire who just left and swallowed. His own brain shouted at him and he shouted at himself “Run away from this place before they will eat you!”. His courage was away and he wasn’t confident anymore. That vampires with red, blue, dark brown and another colors of their eyes were creepy and though he wanted belong to someone, he just now regretted his decision. He took steps back.

Jinki smiled and walked closer to the boy who took deep breath. “Welcome in our little family,” Jinki greeted him though this wasn’t just some little family.

“You don’t have to be scared… no one will hurt you… you came here for having some fun, didn’t you?” Jinki smiled and the boy blinked.

“I-I just… need… to forget… about everything…” the boy said and shivered a bit. “But… I guess… that I acted a bit… quickly and without brain… I came without thinking about it more,” he added biting his lower lip.

“Sweetheart, I am pretty sure that one of our gems would love to help you from your depressions and stress… just let us do our job…” Jinki smiled kindly.

“But… I don’t have… enough money… I… my… bank account is near collapse…” the boy teared up a bit and looked ashamedly on the right side and then lowered his head.

Jinki got closer to him and put his hand on boy’s shoulder squeezing it. “I am the owner of this place and since I can see the honesty in your eyes and I can feel how much stressed you feel… I would make an exception,” he chuckled when the boy widened his eyes and looked at Jinki.

Jinki knew that this boy will please his gold gem well… he needed innocent humans… so he couldn’t let this boy go away. On the other hand, Taemin never thought that he would ever meet so much old vampire.

So… he met one of the oldest vampires… he was just now in front of him… He had to swallow and his Adam’s apple moved slowly and visibly. Jinki wanted just now bit into boy’s throat but he kept his distance and took the boy over his shoulders.

“You are here for the first time… let’s make a small quiz with Leeteuk,” Jinki smiled and escorted the boy to Leeteuk who smiled kindly at the boy.

“What is your name, please?” the receptionist asked.

“L-Lee T-Taemin… I am twenty-five years old and… I am healthy and I never used drugs, smoked or drank too much alcohol… only sometimes when my friend celebrated his birthday,” the boy introduced himself.

“Great, how have you heard about us?” Jinki smiled when Teuk took down every information and asked for more when Taemin answered him and then looked at Jinki.

“My… co-worker was sometimes here and talked about it,” he blinked when Jinki chuckled and nodded.

“Teukie, I will take him to Jonghyun,” Jinki said when the vampire knowingly nodded and Jinki escorted Taemin upstairs still holding his waist when Taemin sometimes looked at every corner with fear in his eyes.

“You don’t have to be scared… no one will hurt you and Jonghyun is sweetheart who won’t hurt you also… he loves sweet boys,” Jinki chuckled. “Oh and it was that vampire who left the bar when you came, he didn’t want to make you more stressed,” he added shrugging but stopped in front of white door and knocked on it.

“Jonghyun-ah? I have someone here for you!” Jinki said loudly.

Taemin held a breath for a while when the door was opened and between the doorframe stood handsome man with red eyes which weren’t dark red or deep red, but just… simply red but he also saw something more… like these eyes were changing but he felt it like it was just some kind of hallucination.

“Jjong, this is Taemin, take good care about him, alright?” Jinki winked at Jonghyun who raised his eyebrow a bit and then let Taemin to hear his sweet angelic voice. “You know me, now go away before you will destroy his innocence.”

Jinki chuckled after that and Jonghyun let Taemin in closing the door behind him. Taemin looked around and gasped. The room wasn’t that much dark how he expected. Two walls were completely dark, the window was now opened and fresh air from outside was blowing in and out. There were also large heavy curtains, just now on the sides. Other walls were white with some paintings. Jonghyun had everything what he needed here.

“So for what have you paid?” Jonghyun asked with a little smile and led Taemin on his big bed.

“I-I haven’t paid… t-the boss told me… he would make an exception,” he blinked and Jonghyun raised his eyebrows.

“Exception? I heard this for the first time… oh and cutie, call me Jonghyun,” he laughed and stretched himself a bit.

“A-alright… Jonghyun… um… nice name…”

“Tell me something about yourself… why such a beautiful boy would like to be sucked… did you do it before? Is it making you happier?” Jjong asked and sat down beside Taemin.

“Well… I… I was fired from my job… I failed… they gave me one task which… I just destroyed… I am… I was a lawyer… they believed I could do it… that case wasn’t hard… but the opposite side… the second lawyer… was better than me,” Taemin lowered his head and his shoulders were trembling a bit.

“Oh… you humans… you have really weird jobs and attitudes,” Jonghyun chuckled and shook his head leaning closer to Taemin and took a sniff.

He could feel it. Sweet blood, the blood which he loved so much. His eyes turned more beautifully red and when Taemin looked at him he got a bit scared because he saw fangs. These fangs weren’t just  
like by others vampires. Jonghyun had nice, sharp and big shinning fangs.

“Do you like them?” Taemin got snapped out from his dreaming.

“I-I… they are pretty,” Taemin stammered and Jonghyun chuckled taking Taemin’s hand and allowed the younger boy to touch his fangs.

“S-so cool…” he blinked as he touched them a bit more and… he felt a stick.

Suddenly on his finger had blood appeared. Jonghyun smirked a bit and ran with his tongue over Taemin’s bleeding finger. He tasted his blood and for Go- his own sake! It was so damn good! Jjong pushed Taemin on his back on the bed and crouched across him.

“You know… that you should feel honoured?” Jonghyun said in a bit seductive voice while his fingers were unbuttoning Taemin’s black shirt.

“H-honoured?” Taemin let a sigh out from his lips as his hands made their way to the shirt which Jonghyun was wearing. 

“Because I am picky… about who will become my client,” Jonghyun smirked and hissed a bit as Taemin took off his shirt and gasped.

“I… you are… muscled… so much…” Taemin blinked and the vampire laughed.

“Love what you see, human? Touch it,” Jonghyun looked into Taemin’s eyes and Taemin swallowed because that voice was so much… it was manipulation which some vampires could do.

The boy bit his lip and stroked every inch of exposed skin. The vampire growled and his eyes shone. He needed that body so much. They helped each other from their clothes and Jonghyun licked his lips at the view in front of him.

“Tell me, Taemin… what you want…” Jonghyun whispered into Taemin’s ear licking it and touching the ear with his right fang which caused the younger boy shivering a bit.

“I-I… want to belong… to you…” Taemin couldn’t hold it and moaned.

Jonghyun growled and rubbed Taemin’s nipples when Taemin arched his back. Shiver ran over his body and he whimpered a bit when cold air blowed in through the opened window. The vampire smiled and licked Taemin’s nipple and stroked his cock but then he got up and walked to the window. Taemin whined when he lost the contact with vampire’s body.

“What an impatient baby I have gotten…” Jonghyun chuckled, closed the window and also curtains.

Darkness scared Taemin a bit and he looked around himself. He saw two red eyes which were sparkling just like flames. These red points slowly came closer and closer and then… he felt something over his body. It was cold a bit but then he felt wetness over his own crotch. 

“J-Jonghyun?” Taemin whimpered, but no one answered him.

He wanted to make a move but strong palm rested on his chest and pushed him back on the bed. Taemin whined and shivered when a finger with sharp claw ran over his balls, cock and tummy. He hissed a bit because he felt the claw deeper and when he looked down, he saw again that two red points and also… he was bleeding a bit from his scratch. The vampire, who did it, licked a small wound and looked up into Taemin’s eyes smirking.

“Enjoy this, before you will only remember, how to moan and groan my name,” he whispered seductively and Taemin whined.

Jonghyun chuckled and kissed boy’s tummy, chest and then nipples when he also sucked them, one and then also the second. His fingers were running over whole body, touching Taemin and the younger boy started breathing heavily. Jonghyun licked his fangs and then licked Taemin’s neck slowly touching the skin with his fangs. 

“Please…” Taemin whimpered and grabbed the sheet between his fingers.

“Please what?” Jonghyun smirked and kissed Taemin’s chin.

“Please… bite me…” Taemin whined and tilted his head a bit on the side so Jonghyun had better view at bare skin.

He licked his lips, kissed exposed skin and firstly took skin among his front teeth and then sank his fangs into Taemin’s neck. Taemin widened his eyes by surprise and yelled a bit but Jonghyun stroked his sides, rubbed his nipples and worked also on his cock. Taemin’s heart was bouncing quickly and he felt like being on the marathon. His screams turned soon into moans and he moved his hands on Jonghyun’s back when he scratched him a bit there. The blonde vampire cursed under his breath and stopped drinking the sweet blood. He healed the wound and Taemin whimpered at the lost touch.

“Wait, honey boy, you will get what you want… just remember, you didn’t pay so… here… it is going to be just like I want,” Jonghyun whispered when Taemin just could nod before he turned into moaning mess.

Jonghyun smirked and kissed Taemin’s neck, shoulder where he left small trace of blood, then he slowly kissed chest and tummy meanwhile his fingers were again provoking the younger boy’s nipples. The body beneath him was shivering from passion and the smell of blood was almost driving him crazy. Just almost. Or luckily almost for Taemin. The brown-haired cutie looked at the vampire who stopped moving and just watched Taemin. With colorful red eyes which seemed to have some other colors in iris. Taemin felt like he is in some kind of dream. But shiver ran down his spine when he felt something against his butt hole which was already twitching. A little scream left his lips as Jonghyun’s two fingers moved inside him. Hyun tilted his head on one side and chuckled.

“What is that, my cute human?” he asked and kissed Taemin’s bully button.

But no words came out as Jonghyun’s another move made Taemin speechless. Jonghyun slowly bit Taemin’s cock which was already pretty hard just like his. Taemin’s fingers held tightly the hem of the duvet. Hyun chuckled and while his fingers were moving inside the twitching hole, he was working on cock. Slow licks, slow bites without harming. He knew very well how he should work with his little cutie without losing too much blood. 

“D-don’t… y-you have a lube?” Taemin groaned a bit in pain when he found his voice for a while before he was taken by pleasure thanks to Jonghyun’s tongue which was now playing on his balls.

“Vampires don’t keep lubes… sorry, my sweet victim,” Jonghyun whispered huskily. “But look… how are you wet just after one bite,” Jonghyun smirked chuckling as he added third finger and pushed them deeper.

Taemin rolled his eyes back, moaned and almost ripped the sheets. Sweat was running down from his forehead, he didn’t feel pain anymore. It was just… like something forced him to feel some different feelings. Jonghyun was smirking but continued with his precious skills. But it wasn’t enough, he slowly made his way with his lips a bit again up and kissed Taemin’s tummy and let sank his fangs there. Taemin made surprised squeak and groaned in once when Jonghyun hit his sweet spot. But when Jonghyun pulled away and healed the wound, he whined again and pouted.

“Hey hey, I don’t want to suck all of your blood, I may become addicted to it,” Jonghyun laughed and pinched Taemin’s nose when he pulled out also his fingers.

At the lost touch Taemin whined even more and the vampire chuckled, but then leaned forward and kissed passionately Taemin’s lips. The younger boy kissed him back when their tongues danced almost tango, it was better than tango. They moaned into each other’s mouth and Jonghyun teased Taemin’s hole with his cock. Taemin clawed Hyun’s back and the vampire hissed pulling himself into Taemin, but he kept his patience, stayed calm and stopped moving when Taemin let out a cry.

“Hey hey, don’t cry there… how should I call you?” Jonghyun smiled, stroked Taemin’s cheek and licked his nose biting it softly.

“How… you want…” Taemin sobbed and Jonghyun kissed him, rubbed his nipples and cock.

“Stop crying,” Jonghyun whispered.

“I-I am sorry… it is so… new feeling…” Taemin stammered and Jjong chuckled kissing Taemin’s lips again.

“The new precious feeling… am I first?” Jonghyun whispered and moved a bit when Taemin nodded and it made Jonghyun happy.

Jonghyun loved these types of clients. They were innocent, they weren’t experienced at all and though it was painful for them, they always left the mansion with smile on their faces. And Jinki knew why he should take newcomers to Jonghyun. Among his “workers” was Jonghyun the oldest vampire who could hold back his thirstiness. 

“You don’t have to worry, I will take the best care of you… just be with me until the end of our little spare-time,” Jonghyun chuckled and sank his fangs again into fresh flesh.

Taemin groaned and clawed Jonghyun’s back again. Min wrapped his legs around the vampire’s waist and moved against his cock. It was pleasure for him and he let out another moan. Vampire’s hands were circling over the nipple, carefully rubbing it and then sucking on it after sucking blood. Jonghyun never forgot healing the wound on his victim’s neck and body. But Taemin wasn’t his victim, he was his client now. Jonghyun’s pushes into Taemin’s tight hole became slowly quicker and quicker, Taemin’s moans were even louder than before and Jonghyun’s claw made few scratches on the younger’s boy body when Jjong tried to lick away blood and heal it. It turned Taemin even more on and his whining was heard every time when Jonghyun wasn’t touching him or kissing him.

“Uh, baby loves kissies?” Jonghyun chuckled and pecked Taemin’s cheeks when he moved himself in slowly.

“I-I do!” Taemin stammered and rolled his eyes back.

“Tell me baby, how much you are enjoying it… tell me… you love being under the control, right?” Jonghyun whispered into his ear and pushed himself in faster.

“Yes!” Taemin cried out biting Hyun’s lower lip when the vampire hissed growling.

“What yes?” Jonghyun whispered and licked Taemin’s ear causing the boy that he whimpered more and arched his back.

“I love… being under our control… please… my vampire… take me… ah…” Taemin rolled his eyes back and the vampire hissed forcing into Taemin faster and his hand stroked Taemin’s cock while his mouth was against Taemin’s neck again.

“I will mark you, I will mark you over your whole body so everyone will know that you are mine, mine little slutie, you like it? But true, you aren’t my slutie, you’re my big boy, you know it, right? My sweetie and cutie,” Jonghyun whispered and Taemin groaned.

“Yes… do with me… everything… you want,” he breathed out heavily and clenched his fist into the blankets.

“Fuck, Taemin,” Jonghyun hissed and slammed harder causing Taemin to yell his name again. 

Taemin’s cock twitched and precum was already slowly dripping down. Hyun sank his teeth into fresh neck and drank from his little one. Taemin groaned and clawed his fingers into Hyun’s back, slowly scratched them a bit more and tilted his head on one side so Jonghyun had better view on his needy neck.

“So good baby boy,” Hyun hissed and stroked Taemin’s cock when the younger boy widened his eyes and groaned almost out of his breath.

This warned Jonghyun when he slammed himself in and started to cum inside Taemin. The boy whimpered and released his own cum over Jonghyun’s stomach and his breathings were slow just like his blood pressure. Jonghyun licked his wounds and kissed him passionately on his lips. Then Jonghyun pulled his cock out kissing Taemin.

“You did well, beautiful, but now, you have to rest, cutie one, we have a little problem,” Hyun smiled and took napkins with which he cleaned them and then slide under the blanket with Taemin in his arms who was whimpering.

“P-problem?” he whispered shivering when Hyun ran his fingers over Taemin’s tummy.

“I drank a lot of your blood today… I’m sorry,” Jjong whispered and caressed Taemin’s cheeks pulling the younger boy in his big embrace.

“It… is my mistake… I… wanted more,” Taemin smiled and snuggled closer to the vampire.

Jonghyun smiled, pecked his cheek and licked his lips. He felt really comfortable beside Taemin. After so many years, which were for him sometimes boring, he found someone interesting in his life. He knew that he can’t be with some human. They are lifeless, they are mortal and one day will Taemin be gone but there was one thing which he could use… but only with Taemin’s permission. It was hard question and… he knew that he should stop thinking about it, but he couldn’t… he just couldn’t.

“I always wanted someone like you,” Taemin mumbled and it snapped Jonghyun out from his thoughts.

“Mmm?” the blonde vampire looked at him inquiringly.

“For years… I was feeling alone and now… I met you and I am feeling so good,” he sighed and kissed Hyun’s chest.

Jonghyun stiffened and looked down where the younger boy was almost asleep. This boy was making him confused. He would have to talk with someone about it or… should he try something? He knew it is the hardest question he’d ever stood against to. 

“You are really silly boy… aren’t you?” Hyun sighed and looked at the ceiling but then he waved with his hand and the room fell into the dark and the lock on the door clicked.

Two dangerous red eyes looked around and then turned brown. Hyun closed his eyes, took a deep breath, pulled the boy closer to him and looked at the watch. He had enough for today. His body became calmer and soon only breathing was heard in the bedroom. Only quiet deep breathing and nothing could disturb the vampire with the boy.


	2. Chapter 2

When Taemin woke up, everything around him was black. He was in dark room and for first seconds he thought that everything what had happened was just some dream. His heart was beating fast against his chest when strong arms pulled him closer. He slowly raised his head and tried to focus on something. Soon he saw him. Blond-haired man was sleeping next to him. Taemin tried to recognize his features. Cheeks were so fluffy and though the man was pale, he was truly handsome. He carefully put the arm away from him and moved away from the vampire. Taemin watched the vampire carefully and tried to find his clothes and then his phone on which he turned on the light. He didn't want to open the curtains because he knew that sun can cause bad damage to Jonghyun's body. Thanks to the light of his phone he made his way to the door and tried to open the door but it didn't work. It was locked.

"I locked it at the night... what do you need... you are still naked..." Taemin squeaked and jumped away from the door almost knocking down the vase.

Next to him was the vampire, now in front of him. How the hell?! 

"I-I wanted to go to the bathroom," he stammered when Jjong chuckled and turned on the lights.

He watched the naked body in front of him and licked his lips. 

"I hope that you are feeling well, change into your clothes, I will lead you there or..." Hyun walked to his wardrobe and took out a bathrobe which he gave to Taemin. 

"Take this on and come with me, little one... I have a separated bathroom," Jjong smiled and Taemin thanked him.

Jonghyun showed the bathroom to Taemin when the younger boy walked there and Jonghyun disappeared somewhere else. Taemin looked at his body and bit his lip when he saw few scratches and hickeys. He was really after long rough night. He smiled a bit, red as tomato, but then he started showering. After that Min found clean towel and wiped his body taking on the bathrobe which he got from Jonghyun and walked back into the bedroom where his nostrils were caught by something nice smelled.

"I prepared breakfast for us," the vampire almost caused him another heart attack.

"T-thank you," Taemin smiled and sat on the chair by the table where Jonghyun was already sitting and on the table were plates with sandwiches and vegetable.

"Eat well... I would have added also eggs but I ran out of it," Jjong chuckled and took a big bite of sandwich.

"E-eat well... I thought that... vampires eat only blood... um... I mean that they drink only blood," Taemin blinked.

"Nothing can stop us from this... blood is something like energy, once I was without blood for a week," Jonghyun chuckled and Taemin widened his eyes in shock.

"A week? It must be horrible," he blinked.

"Well... my body likes only sweet innocent blood... drinking blood from sinners is making me dizzy," Jonghyun grinned in disgust and drank coffee.

"Um... actually... that's so nice that... you are taking a breakfast with me... I never had someone else," Taemin sighed, blinked and drank his coffee continuing at eating.

"That's your reward and you need something... this will help to you gain energy and some blood back... you know... you were so much needy and wanted to be sucked the whole time," Jjong laughed when   
Minnie blushed and lowered his head.

"I... I didn't expect that it would be that much... pleasurable," Taemin smiled and licked his lip.

"Everything with me is pleasurable," Jonghyun smirked laughing.

"Um... big truth..." Taemin blushed and they were eating with glances and smiles at each other.

They didn't need words, they can work together without them, just talk with smiles. Jonghyun was also thinking about one thing. Why did he feel it that it's the right time?

"Minnie, what are you planning to do?" 

The nickname sent shivers down Taemin's spine when he looked at the vampire.

"Honestly, I am unsure what to do... I have to try new job," Taemin sighed.

"You said that you were lawyer... lawyers are doing what? Sorry, I am too much old I guess," Jonghyun laughed. "Second oldest vampire... if I should be perfect," he added and the boy widened his eyes, but nodded.

"Lawyers can help people with some problems... like... when someone kills someone, they can hire a lawyer and with him they will get ten years instead of twenty years... sorry that was horrible explanation," Taemin smiled a bit.

"Hm... humans are weird... though I was a human too," Jjong muttered and stretched himself.

"Everything had changed... right? You would be the best in a history class," Taemin smiled when Jonghyun laughed.

"Ah boy, if you were a student, I would love to help you cheating," he winked and Taemin blushed chuckling.

Jonghyun raised his chin and kissed him. "I collected your clothes on the bed, you can go and change, oh and your shirt didn't stay alive after... you know... so I pick my, I gave two favs to you."

"Y-you didn't have to if it were your favourite shirts," Taemin blinked and kissed the vampire back.

"I want to see it on you, pick one," Jjong smirked and the red tomato called Taemin walked to the bed where the prepared clothes were.

He smiled and took purple shirt, underwear, black jeans, socks and black coat on. He checked himself and smiled when two arms were wrapped around him.

"It's so beautiful... you look so cutely at it," the vampire smiled and stroked Taemin's tummy.

"T-thank you," Taemin blushed lowering his head. 

"I will walk you to the door..." Hyun stroked Taemin's cheeks and the younger boy nodded sighing.

"What's that?" Hyun raised his eyebrows chuckling.

"I... I just want to stay with you... I know... it's impossible," Taemin shook his head when Jjong bent to him.

"Nothing is impossible... but you need sun," Jjong winked and licked boy's ear but then took something from his pants. “I will give this ring to you… it will make us together… or it will give me news about you… I will know what is happening, you won’t feel anything from me, but it is somehow… your protector,” Jonghyun smiled and put on Taemin’s finger a ring which was beautiful, gold with a little gem.

Taemin widened his eyes and looked at Jonghyun. “And… what if someone would try to steal it? What if something will happen to me in daytime?” he blinked and bit his lip.

“The ring will burn everyone except you and me… only we can touch that ring but you can’t take it off, only me… Only I can take it off,” Jonghyun nodded and sighed. “During daytime you have to stay safe but the true is… I can go out but I have to be masked, I need black clothes and I can be there for you every minute if I won’t be asleep,” he nodded when Taemin hugged him and kissed him.

“Thank you, my vampire,” he whispered.

Jonghyun chuckled and kissed him. “I will always protect what belongs to me, you belong to me, I will protect you, my eyes would be on you every day… from now on, you won’t have anyone else,” he whispered and stroked Taemin’s butt. “If someone else would like to be with you, if they would touch you at intimate places, that ring would burn you a bit, so remember it.”

“B-burn?” Taemin stammered and quickly nodded. “I belong only to you.”

“Good boy, you get it well, learnt well,” Jonghyun smiled, kissed Taemin and took him to the front door where two different vampires were guarding it.

They looked at Jonghyun and showed their respect but when they looked at Taemin, they wanted this young boy… their eyes shone and Taemin hid trembling behind Jjong who hissed and showed his fangs at two vampires. He growled and his eyes pierced them like two arrows. Then he turned at Taemin and kissed him. 

“Take care on your way home, alright? I don’t want you to get hurt,” Jonghyun smiled and kissed Taemin who nodded and Hyun squeezed him in his hug.

“Good boy, I will miss you,” he whispered and kissed him when Taemin exhaled his scent and sighed.

They exchanged kiss and Taemin quickly walked out from the mansion. When door was closed, Hyun turned his head at the direction of two vampires who loudly swallowed. “Don’t you dare watch him like that again…” Jonghyun took few steps to them with deeply red and blue shinning eyes.

“W-w-w-we a-are s-s-orry m-master K-Kim,” they took steps back when Jonghyun smirked and showed them his big sharp fangs but then he turned his back to them and walked upstairs.

In the corridor stood Jinki who was almost asleep but still he waited when Jonghyun was getting closer to him. “Hyung, you should go sleep, you look a bit like death,” Hyun winked and Jinki raised his eyebrow.

“Has that boy stayed in your bedroom whole night?” Jinki asked and Jonghyun smirked.

“All night, right, he was pretty much good company, you had chosen me well this time,” Hyun smirked and before Jinki could have a chance to answer, Jonghyun smirked and locked himself in his bedroom, turning off the lights and he fell asleep soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Outside was slowly dark cloak falling down over the town. The mansion was about one hour before an opening time. Jonghyun was laying lazily in his bedroom on his back staring at the ceiling. He sighed just for n-th time. But then something caught his attention. Feelings... fear, trembling... His eyes turned into red and purple when he jumped on his feet. He took on his black mask, jeans, shirt, coat and long cloak with a hood which he put on his head rushing downstairs. He almost knocked down Jinki who caught him before they could fall on a floor.

"Hey, what's that, calm down, where are you going?" Jinki chuckled but Jjong showed him only fangs and ran out from the mansion.

Thanks to his black clothes, which were covering every inch of his skin, his skin wasn't hurt. He speeded up and he felt more fear and also hurting expressions. Jjong growled, hissed and jumped on some balcony, rushed over one shop and jumped on another rooftop. He moved quickly, his own heart was showing him the right way. After a while in his high speed he heard some screams and yells, laughs. He growled and after a while, it just took him about two minutes the whole way, Jjong jumped down from the roof and knocked down the attacker when his friends stepped away.

"Yah who do-" one of the men yelled at Jonghyun but words died in his throat when two red and purple eyes pierced through him. 

Hyun growled, showed his fangs and looked at the boy who was sitting and leaning against the wall trembling. This pissed the vampire more. A man under him was already knocked out and his three friends walked slowly back.

"You... think... that you can run away?" Jonghyun said in deep low voice and before they could run away, Jjong threw them against the wall and made sure that no one would remember what had happened, but he also made sure that they wouldn't do anything like this again.

"Stupid," Jjong hissed and walked to the boy who was still sobbing.

"Taemin-ah, I am here," Jonghyun smiled and knelt before the boy who raised his head.

"Jjong..." he sobbed and hugged Jonghyun tightly hiding his face in Hyun's cloak.

"Yes baby, it's me, I did my best to get here on a time..." Jjong whispered and kissed Taemin's cheeks.

Taemin shivered and almost hid his whole body in Jonghyun's cloak. "Please, don't leave me," Taemin whispered.

"I won't leave you, but now, you should go home, I will walk you, okay?" Jjong smiled and kissed Taemin's forehead. "And I will walk with you there," he said when Taemin whined.

"I... I hope you will like it there," Taemin blushed and pecked Hyun's cheeks but took his hand and walked by his side to his flat.

Jonghyun smiled but wrapped his hand around Taemin's waist. Taemin shivered but he leant into Jonghyun’s touch, hugged him with one arm and felt protected. Soon they reached high skyscraper. Jonghyun raised an eyebrow and pouted. 

"I will come to your balcony, alright?" he smiled and looked at Taemin. 

"B-but I live on seventeenth floor!" He widened his eyes and Jjong chuckled. "Just show me which balcony is yours and don't worry about it, beautiful," he smiled and pecked Taemin's cheek.

"Um..." Taemin blinked and looked up and then he pointed at one balcony. "There... there... you will see plush toys around it... it's my living room and also my kitchen," he blushed. 

"Okay," Jonghyun chuckled, "I will wait there for you."

Meanwhile Jonghyun disappeared in dark, Taemin bit his lip and walked to the door when he put on the code and walked in. Then he went by an elevator up. When Taemin walked out from the elevator, he looked around himself and unlocked the door walking in and then closed the door taking off shoes and a bit ripped jacket. Suddenly he heard some knocks on the window and when he walked into the living room, he saw behind the window on his balcony blond-haired vampire. Taemin almost squeaked but rushed to the window opening it. But when Jjong didn't enter it, he pouted.

"Why aren't you coming in?" 

"You have to invite me, I can't enter it without your permission," Jonghyun chuckled and shook his head.

"Oh," Taemin blinked. "I invite you, my vampire, Jonghyun hyung, you can step in, please, step in, come here," he smiled.

"You have also to think about it," Jjong smiled and Taemin blushed thinking also about it.

Jonghyun smiled happily when he felt it, his little one had invited him. He carefully stepped inside and Taemin hugged him tightly closing the window behind him.

"You... you are really here," he whispered smiling.

"Yes, I am," Jjong chuckled and kissed Minnie's cheeks.

Taemin exhaled Jonghyun's scent and Jonghyun stroked his back kissing his nape. 

"Have you eaten?" Hyun asked smiling.

"N-not yet... I was at my new job..." Taemin blushed.

"Oh, you got? You see, I knew that you are smart human," Jonghyun chuckled and kissed him. 

"Yeah... I am at smaller law office, but it's nice here... I'm helping to children..." he smiled shyly.

"Oh, children... that's nice, I will cook something for you, arraso?" Hyun smiled and stroked Taemin's bruised temple when the younger boy hissed and the vampire frowned a bit.

"But firstly, I will take care of your wounds..." he nodded.

"That's nothing," Taemin shook his head when Jjong showed his fangs. "I know, what's right and now I have to look if they didn't hurt you more," he almost growled when Taemin shivered but nodded.

"Good boy, now, show me, where is your bathroom," Hyun smiled and kissed Taemin's forehead. 

Taemin took his hand and walked with him to the bathroom. Hyun smiled, kissed his little human and took his clothes off carefully. His eyes turned into red and blue when he saw bruises over the chest and tummy. He carefully turned Taemin around and saw even a cut!

"I will kill them... once they will step into my way and I will kick their life out from their bodies," Jjong growled and Taemin shivered. "Shsh I am sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, beautiful," Hyun whispered and kissed softly bruised temple. "I will now take off my clothes and go with you in a shower, you look so bad," he whispered kissing Taemin's nose.

"O-okay," Taemin nodded when Hyun smiled and pecked Taemin’s cheek.

But then he took of his clothes and with Taemin walked into the shower where was a seat on which Taemin sat down when Jjong told him to. Jjong then turned on a water and smiled. “If it’s too much hot, tell me.”

“It’s good enough,” Taemin smiled a bit shyly and nodded when Jjong chuckled and took also some soap and started washing the boy.

Taemin hissed when soap met with his bruises, but Jonghyun kissed him like an apology and continued with washing the younger boy. Taemin closed his eyes and Jonghyun did his best when his eyes were turning from blue to purple and back to red, he was angry and blood was boiling in his veins but he tried his best to keep the beast inside him in calm. He would love to rip heads from bodies, that attackers deserved it, but Taemin needed him more. 

After a while it was done and Jonghyun washed soap away and washed himself too. Taemin hugged his waist and leaned his forehead against Hyun’s tummy. Jjong chuckled and stroked Taemin’s head.   
“Baby… let’s go out,” he smiled and helped Taemin up, wrapped his hand around his waist and they got out from the shower taking two towels.

Hyun carefully wiped Taemin and the boy wrapped a bathrobe around himself. The vampire smiled and wiped himself as well and Taemin handed him a bathrobe. “Thank you,” Hyun smiled, kissed him and wrapped it around himself when Taemin blushed.

“Do you want to go in my bedroom?” he asked shyly when Jjong chuckled and nodded.

“Let’s go in your bedroom,” he winked and pecked his nose when Taemin chuckled and led him into his bedroom which was next to the living room. 

“But I will go now prepare something for you to eat, you have to eat and rest a bit,” Jonghyun smiled as he helped to Taemin on the bed when the younger boy pouted.

“I don’t want you to be away from me,” he blinked and Jonghyun chuckled.

“I am still with you, remember, stay here, alright? You should listen to me, stay here, rest and I will bring something to you,” Hyun kissed his cheek and kissed away Taemin’s pout.

“Okay, my vampire, but I will miss you,” Taemin sighed and Jonghyun laughed patting his head. “Oh so missed me, but I am here and you could visit me in the club, in the mansion, you know,” he winked and Taemin bit his lip.

“I am not feeling well when around me are vampires… too much vampires,” Taemin lowered his head when Hyun smiled and stroked his cheek. “It’s okay to feel it, but no one will dare to touch you when you are mine,” he winked and Taemin looked at his eyes.

Jonghyun smiled, kissed him but walked into the kitchen where he started looking around himself. Firstly, he tried to orient himself in the whole kitchen, then he started cooking. Taemin didn’t have so much ingredients from which Jonghyun could cook something, but at least he made fried chicken with rice and also found a juice. Then he served it on the tray, two plates, chopsticks and glasses with juice. 

Then he walked back to the bedroom where he found pouty boy only in pajamas’ shorts. He raised his eyebrows but chuckled putting the tray on a nightstand kissing Taemin. “Hey, don’t pout you little boy, let’s go eat,” he smiled.

“I missed you,” Taemin pouted.

“Aww, but I am already here, baby boy,” Jjong chuckled and kissed Taemin’s cheeks and forehead.

“It smells good,” Taemin blinked and hugged Jonghyun tightly when the older man chuckled and patted Taemin’s back.

“So, we should eat, right?” he smiled and kissed him but sat beside Taemin and put on their legs the tray. “Say ah,” Jonghyun smiled, took chopsticks and started feeding Taemin who turned into tomato again.

“I… I can eat by myself too,” he said shyly when Jjong winked. “No, you are hurt baby, I have to do it,” Jonghyun smirked and took a bite too, when he fed Taemin, himself and stared the whole time at his little precious human who was the whole time just big blushing mess.

“My cute human, my beautiful human, how could I be without you before?” Jonghyun smiled and leaned closer kissing Taemin’s lips and softly biting the lower lip when he felt blood, sweet blood which he needed.

Taemin shivered, whined and tilted his head when Jonghyun growled a bit and pushed his tongue into Taemin’s mouth. Minnie moaned and moved a bit hissing because of pain in his sides. Jonghyun was taken by that when he pulled away and Taemin whined because of the lost touch.

“Hey, sweet, you were injured, remember? We have to be careful,” Jonghyun smiled and put away the tray with empty plates and glasses where was a little bit of juice left.

“But I have missed you, too much missed you,” Taemin pouted again and his hands were stroking Jonghyun’s clothed chest and tummy.

“Were you good boy when we haven’t seen each other?” Hyun looked into Taemin’s eyes.

“I was using a plug imagining it’s my vampire’s cock which is entering me… I kept that plug inside me for six hours imagining that it was my daddy who put it in here,” Taemin blinked blushing when Jonghyun’s eyes turned beautifully red, light red, which Taemin adored so much.

“You… were touching yourself without me knowing it?” Jonghyun asked calmly at deep voice. “You touched yourself without my permission?” he said even deeper than before when a shiver ran down on Taemin’s spine when the younger boy bit his lip and nodded.

“Y-yes, daddy… I did it,” Taemin whispered and Jonghyun growled. “Louder, baby, I may have misheard it,” he said deeper and deeper. 

“I was touching myself without the permission from my master,” Taemin bit his lip.

“And?” Jonghyun’s right hand rested on Taemin’s tummy and slowly was moving down to Taemin’s crotch.

“I… put in my hole something…” Taemin lowered his head blushing.

“Are you having it now also there?” Jonghyun raised his eyebrow and smirked when his hand reached something.

“Y-yes…” 

“Yes who?”

“Y-yes, master,” Taemin whimpered when he felt Jonghyun’s hand which was now playing with that thing.

“So meanwhile I was cooking, you just disobey my command… you had to rest and not move so much and what had you done? You put something into your naughty ass down here, am I right?” Jonghyun looked deeply into Taemin’s eyes.

“Yes master, I am sorry, master,” Taemin whimpered when Jonghyun’s fingers moved with a plug inside him and Jjong also added one of his fingers beside the plug.

“I can feel how much good you are being stretched… this isn’t your first time, right? You were doing this so many times when you didn’t have your master near you, how many times have you come with my name on your lips?” Jonghyun watched Taemin and talked to him in very deep low voice which caused goosebumps for the younger boy.

“I have come… five times… in that day… master,” Taemin blinked and Jonghyun growled pressing second finger beside the plug.

“You were disobeying your master then… you know what masters do with their slaves when they don’t listen to them?” Jonghyun hissed.

“T-they punish them,” Taemin moaned and arched his back.

“That’s right, my baby boy,” Jjong whispered and bit into Taemin’s exposed shoulder.

His fangs sank there easily and he felt the blood, tasty fresh blood which was slowly flowing down his throat. Taemin groaned and grabbed the sheets tightly in his fingers. Sweat was running down from his forehead, he was breathing quickly and the vampire pressed third finger beside the plug. Taemin widened his eyes and yelled a bit though almost everything got stuck in his throat thanks to pleasure. Jonghyun smirked and his hand was also playing with boy’s cock which was hard just like his.

“Come… baby boy…” Jonghyun whispered moving his finger around plug and pushed the plug deeper and slowly out.

“Master… I want to come with you,” Taemin breathed heavily when Jonghyun healed his wounds on shoulder after the bite.

“No, honey, I won’t take you tonight… I would turn into the beast… I would hurt you and you were hurt there… in that street… remember it, I want the best for you,” Jonghyun smiled and stroked Taemin’s cheeks.

“But…” Taemin blinked.

“Trust me, please, follow my orders, alright? When I say that I don’t want to do anything, we are just enjoying the time together, now come, Taemin-ah,” Jonghyun smiled and kissed Taemin’s lips moving with the plug inside him.

Taemin groaned and pushed himself against the plug and then came after a while when Jonghyun licked his lips and tasted his baby. He loved it, he licked a bit from Taemin’s tummy, took napkins from the nightstand and cleaned them but then pressed his lips against Taemin’s. Taemin could taste himself a bit but he didn’t mind it as he leaned closer into the kiss and closed his eyes. Jonghyun smiled, hugged him tightly and stroked his back kissing Taemin’s temple and stroking his back.

“You see, you can be good boy when you want,” Jonghyun smiled and pecked Taemin’s nape when Taemin whimpered and Jonghyun chuckled.

“My baby… tell me something about yourself,” he smiled stroking Min’s cheeks and back.

“Um… about me? Like what?” he blinked when Jonghyun kissed him. “Like about your life before we had met… we should get closer…” he smiled.

“Well… I was since my two years… in an orphanage,” Taemin bit his lip and lowered his eyes when Jonghyun raised his eyebrows and tilted his head. “What is that?” he asked.

“Ummm… the house for children… who are without their house, parents, family…” Taemin smiled and Jonghyun raised his eyebrows. “Oh… something like that exists? When I was in my young human’s age… nothing like that existed,” he shook his head.

“Y-yes… but still not enough good services, but I was able to finish my studies thanks you my psychologist,” Taemin blinked and smiled looking down at his hands which were intertwined with Jonghyun’s.

“I am glad that you were able to finish it,” Jonghyun smiled and kissed Taemin’s cheeks when the younger boy looked at the vampire. “And what is your story… when were you born?” he asked blinking when Jonghyun bent his head back staring at the ceiling.

“To be honest, I don’t remember it well… already… when I was born, people used horses for traveling, they used their own hands to make something good… they didn’t have good payment or nice life, they were just happy to be alive… I lived in one village where the life was hard… I had ten siblings and I was the fourth from them…” He sighed and stroked Taemin’s hips.

“We almost didn’t have anything to eat, I was unlucky, my siblings sometimes really didn’t leave any food for me, my parents always forgot about me and I was feeling lonely day by day… I didn’t know what to do… I felt like I am getting away from my family, my family was looking at me just like at some stranger,” Jonghyun hissed a bit and Taemin made circles on his tummy.

“And when one day I was on the travel to the market in near town, thieves surrounded me in the middle of the forest... they robbed me and beat me, I was at the edge of death, but then... no, I don't remember much, but I wanted to live, my desire for life was enormous and my heart's strength was enormous. Something felt it, something felt my longing for life, and then... I woke up next to a vampire who was just like me... the two of us were the first and the chosen... I guess you know who the first vampire is, Jinki, the vampire who led you to me the first day when we met. The fact that we still look so young has its advantages, but sometimes also disadvantages, we've been hiding, turniing those who had the desire for life in their eyes... sometimes there were vampires who started to turn people for fun, we had to kill them... and that's why the business was started... Jinki offered to me if I don’t want to be a part of it as well and I accepted his offer to join him… I became his treasure and number one, we know each other well,” Jonghyun smiled and sighed when Taemin was quietly listening to him and sometimes shivered a bit.

“I… I am sorry that you had to go through this whole thing… but I am happy that we were able to meet… I am so happy that we are together now and nothing can split us,” Taemin said shyly and kissed Jonghyun.

“You are the first human I am telling this to,” Jonghyun chuckled and stroked Min’s cheeks. “Before you… I didn’t have anyone too much close… your blood made me possessed… I want you to be only mine… once I was betrayed by a woman and since then I’ve been looking only for men…” he smiled and kissed Taemin’s nose when Taemin blushed and playfully pouted.

“No woman can have my vampire’s heart, your heart belongs to me!” he nodded when Jonghyun laughed. “It does, just like yours belongs to me,” he winked and stroked Taemin’s head when Taemin purred and closed his eyes.

“Aww I have a kitten here?” Jonghyun chuckled.

“Yes…” Taemin whispered and Jonghyun kissed him smiling.

“Good night, my baby, my love,” Hyun whispered and turned the lights off.

“Good night, my vampire,” Taemin whispered and snuggled closer to Jonghyun’s body and pulled a blanket over them.

Jonghyun smiled, stroked him and kissed him but soon they both fell asleep though Jonghyun felt a bit weirdly. After so many years he was out of the mansion, it has been longer time since he spent whole time away. But he trusted his human. His cute human.

In the morning Jonghyun woke up before sunrise. He needed to be back in the mansion before the sun will be more up though it wasn’t that much hot weather in the past but Jonghyun wanted to be sure that he would be alright. When he made a move, Taemin muttered something and hugged Jonghyun more.

“Love, I have to go,” Jonghyun whispered and pecked Taemin’s cheek.

“No, please, don’t go, I will close you in my closet room,” Taemin mumbled and buried his head into Hyun’s chest pouting.

“Oh, you think that I will be fine in your closet room? Do you even have it?” Jonghyun laughed and Taemin muttered huskily something and shook his head.

“Baby, just come tonight and you will be able to see me, alright?” he smiled and Taemin raised his head.

“Tonight… alright… that can be a deal…” he pouted like a hamster and Jonghyun chuckled kissing Taemin’s pout away.

“Don’t worry, honey boy, we will meet up and I will make myself busy with you for the whole night,” Hyun smiled stroking Taemin’s cheeks.

“I want to have you for the whole life, Jonghyun,” Taemin blushed and Jjong chuckled kissing him. “Once… I promise you… it’s not your time… not yet…” He whispered stroking Min’s chest and tummy looking out from the window.

“I will go now, take care my precious human and see you tonight, my love,” Hyun smiled and kissed Taemin.

Before the young boy could say something, his precious vampire disappeared. Taemin pouted and sighed but he knew that soon he would meet his Jonghyun again, he was already obsessed with Jonghyun.

That night Taemin really visited the mansion again and he and Jonghyun had beautiful night whole filled of love and passion. They became couple, they didn’t tell it to anyone but Jinki could feel it and he was glad that his precious friend is like this… 

Because he was the one who helped Jonghyun that night, he was that one, who turned Jonghyun into a vampire and became a guide for him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angry Jonghyun is just like this ~  
[](https://ibb.co/p3BwVKH)

After a week, when Taemin got settled down in his new workplace which he started to love, he decided to go visit Jonghyun, the vampire had the best effect on him, he loved him and he felt their bound thanks to the ring. The blonde vampire was someone who was taking care of him. He needed it, thanks to it he felt that he is important to someone.

Taemin walked to the mansion. It was already dark and his heart was beating really fast. He was soon entering the mansion where by the door were two vampires guarding. They stepped a bit aside and Taemin chuckled. He was sure that Jonghyun had told to everyone who he is. He is vampire's property, no one else can touch him. Leeteuk, who was sitting at the reception like always, looked at Taemin with a smile.

"Ah, it has been long time since you were here. Do you want someone special?" Teuk winked and leant against the furniture.

"J-Jonghyun... please," Taemin blushed shyly when Leeteuk chuckled and looked into the book.

"You will have to wait... Hyun has some client up there now, just sucking the blood, I think that he would be pissed, that man is drug dealer, they don't have nice blood," Teuk chuckled and rubbed his nose wrinkling it.

"Um I see..." Taemin smiled and nodded.

"Hey, cutie, I can take care of you," someone appeared next to Taemin and Taemin widened his eyes a bit stepping aside when he looked at the black-haired vampire with deep yellow eyes. His eyes may be beautiful but his heart belonged to his beautiful vampire.

"N-no, sorry... I'm here for someone else," Taemin shook his head.

"Are you sure?" The vampire smirked chuckling.

"Kibum... he is Jonghyun's, you don't want to piss him off," Leeteuk looked at the vampire who pouted a bit.

"That's so unfair, that Dino has luck," Kibum shook his head and winked at Taemin. "What a shame, human," he smiled sadly and walked away.

"Jonghyun must have a big word here..." Taemin whispered and smiled.

“He has… he and our boss were first here,” Teuk smiled and Taemin nodded. “He told me… a bit from his past,” he blushed lowering his head.

“He really must love you… if he didn’t, he wouldn’t share his past with you,” Leeteuk smiled and gestured at the bar. “Go and sit there, Hyun always walks here,” he smiled and Taemin thankfully bowed smiling when he moved to the bar where he sat down looking at the long-haired vampire.

“Good evening,” he smiled shyly when the vampire winked. 

“Good evening, what would you like to try? I am Heechul, by the way,” the vampire chuckled.

“I-I am Taemin… and just juice, please,” he blushed when Heechul grinned and gave him mango juice.

“Jonghyun is so lucky… you’re really cute,” Heechul smiled and Taemin thanked him blushing.

After a while someone came closer to the bar sitting closer to Taemin. “Hey… beauty human… do you want to have a small fun…”

When Taemin looked at his right he saw tall vampire with short brown hair and dark brown eyes. He shook his head and took deep breath. “No, I am sorry… I don’t want to… I am waiting here for someone else,” Taemin said trying to make serious voice though it was still a bit shaky.

“We can wait for them together,” the vampire winked and put his hand on Taemin’s neck.

“Hey… new turned… let him go, he belongs to someone else… don’t you see that ring?” Heechul raised his eyebrow when the new turned showed his fangs at Heechul who frowned and showed his fangs as well.

Taemin shivered and slapped vampire’s hand away shivering a bit. 

“Minho, let him go, he is really taken, you don’t want to deal with Jonghyun…” Leeteuk looked at the younger vampire who just raised his eyebrow.

“I am not scared,” he said and grabbed Taemin’s wrist pulling him closer.

Taemin hissed and Heechul with Teuk exchanged looks. But above them… the lights suddenly flashed and sparkled. Even guards by the door were stiffened and they heard nothing… just after a while from the back rooms walked out furiously looking redhaired vampire with colorful eyes which sent daggers into Minho. 

“Let him go… newbie…” Jonghyun said deeply coming closer with his deadly scary aura. 

“And if I won’t?” Minho raised his eyebrow pulling Taemin closer when he whined in pain when his wrist was held painfully.

Jonghyun showed his big sharp fangs and claws on his hands. He came closer and his hair sparkled brightly. His muscles were seen under his black shirt and jeans. His muscular shoulders were beautiful.

“If you don’t… you will lose what you earned… you can be maybe now immortal, or it is what do you think… I had killed few vampires… I know how well I can make you lose your pretty life,” Jonghyun hissed showing his fangs and took steps closer.

Minho widened his eyes and shivered. Jonghyun’s aura hit him straight into his chest. He let go of Taemin’s wrist when the boy ran behind Jonghyun hugging him tightly around his waist shivering. Jonghyun wrapped his arm around his waist and hissed at Minho.

“Get off my sight,” he told and Minho walked quickly away.

“That’s first time I felt fear… really…” Heechul breathed out and looked at Jonghyun when the red-haired vampire looked at him.

“You should have told me that Taemin is here…” he said sharply looking then at Leeteuk.

“Sorry, Hyunnie… you don’t like to being disturbed when you have a client,” Teuk pouted.

“Taemin won’t ever disturb me, he is mine special,” Hyun said and kissed Taemin’s cheek when the boy looked at his vampire.

“You… you changed your hair color?” he asked when Jjong chuckled, closed his eyes and when he opened them again, his hair was again in blonde color and his eyes at nice blue and red.

“When I am angry, my hair and eyes turn into different colors,” he smiled and kissed Taemin looking at Heechul. “Thank you for trying to help… I will deal with that vampire later,” he nodded.

“No, Jonghyun-ah, I will, go with your little precious human in your bedroom before he would become whiny ball,” Jinki appeared in the hall when Jonghyun turned at him and smirked.

“You stalker,” he shook his head, but pick Taemin up in bridal style when the younger boy squeaked, giggled and Jonghyun went in his bedroom where he sat on the bed with Taemin on his lap.

“So my baby boy, you came after so long time,” Jjong pouted and pinched Taemin’s nose.

“I am sorry… I had hard task… there was something to do for one kid, he is so intelligent and his parents are just…” Taemin rolled his eyes when Jjong chuckled.

“Awww, my sweetheart, I just can’t believe that you are so eager to get what you want,” he smiled and pecked Taemin’s lips.

“I want to achieve the best,” Taemin smiled. “And because of it I am glad that I have you because you are the best for me,” he smiled and cuddled closer to Jonghyun when the older boy smirked chuckling and stroked Taemin’s cheeks.

“You have again dirty mind, or should I say that you have again some pervert thoughts? Baby, you are getting hard just by my talking?” Jonghyun smirked and ran his hand down where Taemin’s crotch was when the boy pouted and arched his back.

“Touch me, please, bite me,” Taemin whispered and Jonghyun forced him by his chin into the kiss.

Taemin tilted his head a bit so Jonghyun had better access to him. Hyun smirked and bit softly Taemin’s lower lip. Taemin moaned and opened his mouth when their kiss turned into passion. Their tongues were dancing over themselves, smacking of saliva was heard. Jonghyun’s hand slowly ran down Taemin’s tummy, to his crotch again and slipped under Taemin’s underwear. Taemin groaned and wanted more, he moved with his crotch against Jonghyun’s touch but the vampire growled and sat across Taemin.

“Don’t you dare… it’s my way how you will be done tonight… we have the whole night, whole life, baby,” Jonghyun whispered and kissed Taemin’s ear. “And for your information, I will make you to beg for me tonight…” 

“Take me… please…”

Jonghyun smirked chuckling and licked Min’s lips stroking his tummy and cock but attacked Taemin’s lips again. They were already swollen, but Jonghyun didn’t pay any attention to it, he wanted more. His kisses were filled with passion, their lungs needed more air but Jonghyun didn’t pay any attention to it till Taemin almost choked. Then Jjong pulled himself a bit away looking lovingly into Taemin’s eyes which were shinning as he asked on a question which Jonghyun was already haunting him for few days.

“Will you turn me… one day?” 

“I definitely will… I need you…”

“Do it tonight…”

“Don’t you want tonight have the sex night?”

“Well, do it tomorrow then…”

“Then it is settled.”

“Deal.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, my beautiful human… soon my little one vampire beautiful baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ♥ I hope that you enjoyed it and I'm sorry if mistakes appear, I did my best ^^


End file.
